


1000 Kisses

by uchiuchi



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-13
Updated: 2013-12-13
Packaged: 2018-01-04 12:12:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1080874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uchiuchi/pseuds/uchiuchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto and Haru up to their 1000th kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1000 Kisses

**(3 years old)**

"Haru-chan."

"Haru-chan."

_“Haru-chaaaaaaaaaaaaan.”_

The calling brunet gets to his feet and shuffles over to the male on the other side of the room. His eyes sparkle at the popsicle in his hands, tasty and cold and colorful; Makoto likes colorful things. When he reaches the boy, a shaky hand extends to lay a soft tap on his shoulder, and he’s met with a pair of blue that almost looked annoyed.

"C-Can I had s-some, peas?"

He had been so confident coming up to Haru, because that popsicle looked so good and surely the other would be willing to share, but being under such surveying eyes has the little boy rethinking his actions.

Haru purses his lips and looks at the treat in his hands, then up at Makoto, then back at the treat, then back at Makoto. He turns the sugary snack around and holds it up inches away from the other’s face, mumbling a small, “Lick.”

A bubbly laugh escapes Makoto as he rocks back on his heels in excitement, tongue daring out of his mouth to swipe across the popsicle. Blueberry fills his mouth and he laps at it again, and again, and again. He’d made the dark blue diminish down into a paler blue when he pulled back finally, bringing the back of his hand up to wipe at his mouth. “Fank you.”

His reply was a small nod as Haru brought the treat back to his own lips, taking a lick. Azure never leaves green as he proceeds to take small bites out of it, and then he holds it up again. “More?” he asks, and when Makoto leans forward to take another lick he says, “You hold.”

Makoto blinks but he doesn’t argue, grabbing the stick and tugging it away from Haruka’s hand. He bends his knees and descends to the ground with a content sigh as he sits himself down beside the raven and eats away at the popsicle.

The sound of a door opening behind him does nothing to startle the boy, but when it closes back with a particularly loud thud, he’s jumping out of his skin and his eyes are darting every which way. It’s only when he feels a coolness begin to spread across his leg does he realize he’s dropped the food.

Haru looks down at the melting blue ice. His head tilts to the side as he watches Makoto’s pant leg absorb the juice, something the brunet is doing nothing about. He doesn’t know what kind of a reaction to expect, but when his gaze rises to meet green orbs once again, a watery blanket surrounding them as they zero in on the popsicle, his hand extends immediately towards the boy. “Mako—”

"Ha—Ha—Har—"

At this point he can’t even push the boy’s name past his lips, trembling sobs coming out in their place. Haru begins to think that the mess he’s made has something to do with it but then suddenly he has hands on his neck and Makoto’s head is bowed as tears escape.

"I’m so—so—soww—" A deep breath and then, "I’m sowwy, I dr-dropped Haru-chan’s f-food."

Haru wrinkles his nose, not exactly used to being cried over. Still, he doesn’t like seeing his friend like this, so he pushes him off and walks over to a table nearby. Small grunts of effort tremble from his throat as he leans up on his toes and extends his arm to reach for something on top.

At the sudden departure, Makoto thinks he’s angered the boy and his cries become louder.

But then something hits his head and the surprise cuts him off. Sniffling, he looks up.

Something is thrust in his direction and Makoto has to lean back to avoid it hitting him in the face. When his eyes focus he sees it’s a plush, and not just any - it’s of an orca, the one toy he’d come to treasure at this daycare. He usually wasn’t allowed to get it though until it was nap time.

Makoto doesn’t take it immediately - just stares - so Haru thrusts it at him again with an impatient huff. “For Mako—” He pauses for a second, “—to. Makoto.”

It only takes a second for a beaming smile to stretch across the crying boy’s face. He quickly takes the plush out of the raven’s hands and hugs it to his body, squeezing his eyes shut. He then feels a pressure on his legs and he opens them back up to see Haru wiping at the mess with stationary that he’d found on the floor.

A giggle slides past Makoto’s lips. Haru looks up to his friend, hand coming to a stop as a crease forms in his brows.

"Haru-chaaaaaaaaaan."

The raven blinks, saying nothing in return.

Makoto leans forward and envelopes him in a hug. _"Haru-chaaaaaaaaaaaaan."_

"Mako—to?"

"I luff Haru-chan," he bounces.

"…Luff me?"

Makoto nods then leans forward again to press a kiss to Haru’s cheek. At this, the boy’s blue eyes widen.

"Luff my Haru-chan."

"…Luff Mako—to."

_From ages 3-6, whenever Haru made Makoto happy, Makoto gave him a kiss on the cheek. Sometimes Haru does it back. **Kiss Count: 121**_

///

**(6 years old)**

Makoto and Haru sit on the living room floor of the Tachibana household. Haru’s on his belly, drawing in a journal with various colored crayons and Makoto’s sitting upright, blocks being piled high as he tries to make a house. The both of them look up when they hear their stomachs grumble.

"Are you hungry?" Makoto asks.

Haru opens his mouth to say something but then closes it just as quickly, snapping his head to the left. “Not really,” he says, but another rumble betrays him and he growls at his belly.

"It’s okay, Haru-chan. I’ll go get some food," Makoto volunteers before the other can argue. He gets to his feet and speeds towards the kitchen, sliding open the door that connects it to the main room. He stops when he sees his mother fixing his father’s tie as he gets ready to head to work.

"Do good today, dear," she laughs, patting down his tie when she’s finished wrapping it.

"Of course I will," comes the reply and they both lean forward, pecking each other on the lips.

"Mommy?"

The parents pull back automatically. “Oh, Makoto!” smiles his mom, bending down and opening her arms for her son. The brunet runs into them. “What are you doing here? Aren’t you playing with Haru-chan?”

"I was, but then he got hungry so I came here to get food."

"Oh, you’re such a good boy," his father says, ruffling his hair and grabbing his jacket. "I’ll be going then. Have fun, Makoto."

The little boy nods and watches the door open and close before turning back to his mom. “Can we have some snacks, please?”

"Of course. What would you like?"

"Animal crackers. The ones that look like fish! Haru loves those."

A chuckle escapes the parent’s mouth and she stands back up to open a cupboard. As she digs around to find the certain box she needs, Makoto sways back and forth on his heels. “Mommy, I have a question.”

“Hm?”

"What did you and daddy do just now?"

"What do you mean?" she asks, sliding the animal crackers out and holding them out for Makoto. He takes them into his hands.

"You did something with your mouth, like this." And then he brings his hands up to his lips and holds it there before pulling away and looking expectantly at his mother.

"Oh, a kiss? It’s like what I do to you."

Makoto frowns. “You never kiss me.”

"I do. Like this." And then she bends down and brings her lips to Makoto’s cheeks.

"But you did it differently. You did it on your lips!"

"Oh, well there are different ways to kiss people," she explains. "You can do it on the cheek, or you can do it on the lips."

"What’s the difference?"

"It’s not a big one," she laughs. "Just…usually you kiss on the lips to show more love. Mommy and daddy love each other a lot, right?" Makoto nods and his mother stands back up. "Now go and give Haru-chan those snacks before he comes looking for you. You don’t want him to get lonely, right?"

Makoto’s eyes widen at the possibility. Of course he doesn’t want his friend to get lonely, so he thanks his mom before running back out into the living room, where Haru is still on his belly drawing. Makoto sits down beside him and opens the box, taking a handful and holding them out. “Here you go, Haru-chan.”

"Thank you," he mumbles, gripping them from Makoto’s hand and pushing one into his mouth.

For the next few minutes Haru continues to draw, but Makoto makes no move to start on his tower again. Instead he just stares at his friend and smiles, gears turning in his head as he chews on his bottom lip. Haru realizes the uncomfortable gaze on him and looks up. “What?”

Makoto blinks out of his thoughts. “What? Is something wrong?”

"You’re staring at me."

"Oh, I’m sorry."

Haru looks back down and continues to draw, but Makoto doesn’t stop.

"Makoto. Stop looking at me."

"Oh, sorry."

"You’re still looking at me."

A smile stretches across Makoto’s face and he scoots himself forward and brings his head down, placing his lips on Haru’s. He doesn’t know what to do so he just leaves them there, counting to five in his head, then pulls away.

Haru’s brows crease and he straightens himself upright. “Why did you do that?”

"It was a special kiss."

"Why did you special kiss me?"

He grins. “Mommy said that you do it to show more love.”

"…Oh," Haru mumbles. He clears his throat. "You love me…more?"

A frown builds on Makoto’s lips as he starts to twiddle his thumbs. “You don’t love me more?”

Something flashes across Haru’s eyes as he sees sadness in his friend’s eyes. Quickly he leans forward and mimics what the brunet did. “I love you more.”

Makoto’s mom walks in right as the exchange happens.

_From ages 6-9, Makoto and Haru exchange “special kisses.” **Kiss Count: 237**_

///

**(9 years old)**

Makoto sits by the river, grabbing small pebbles from beside him and skipping them across - well, _tries_ skipping them across. Sighs of defeat escape his mouth as he watches all of his attempts sink with the rocks.

"Ne, Tachibana, where’s Haru?"

Makoto turns around and sees a group of boys from his class sauntering up to him with smirks on their faces. He smiles weakly. “Oh, h-hi—”

He’s cut off. “Where’s Haru?”

"He’s not feeling well. He’s resting at home." Makoto pushes himself off the ground. "Um, did you need him?"

"Nah, just wondering, cause you’re always with him."

Makoto nods slowly as his eyes flicker from boy to boy, uneasy at the expressions on their face. When they begin to march forward he quickly scrambles back, eyes getting wide. “Well, th-thank you for worrying about h-him, I’ll tell him that you c— Ah!”

He doesn’t know how it happened but he’s suddenly on the ground. One boy is holding him down and the others are standing above him, some laughing, some seething and the brunet has no idea why. All he knows is that his head is dangerously close to the water and his stomach churns.

"Why’d you tell on us?"

Makoto’s eyes shoot open. “H-Huh?”

"We got in trouble today because someone told the teacher that we were bullying people. Did you snitch?"

"N-No! I didn’t! I swear!" Makoto begins to slide backwards and panic rises as he feels water scrape against the back of his neck. "P-Please let me go!"

The boy holding him down looks at the water and then at Makoto, a snort accompanying his highly amused face. “Are you scared of water?”

Makoto doesn’t answer. He just balls his hands into fists and tries to shrug out of the grasp put on him.

"Hey! Tachibana’s afraid of water!" A chorus of laughter erupts.

Then Makoto sees two or three boys bend down and scoop up handfuls of water, dumping it over his face. He gasps as some enters his mouth and nose and struggles to breathe as he feels himself become lightheaded. He has no idea what to do.

Then a pressure is lifted off of his chest and he quickly scrambles upward before it can come back. He wipes at his eyes, stinging with water from the river and tears, and looks up. There he sees Haru with his leg in the air and one of the boys on the ground, and - _did he just kick him?_

"Haru-chan?" Makoto peeps. The raven doesn’t respond but does give him a quick side glance. Makoto sees that his hair is ruffled and unkempt, his cheeks and nose are tinged with pink, and his blue eyes are clouded with fatigue. "Why are you—?"

"Are you okay, Makoto?" His eyes are back on the boy he’d sent to the ground, glares practically burning into his skin.

"I-I’m fine…"

“Why’d you hurt him?” Haru directs his question to the boy who’d pinned the brunet to the ground.

The boy looks like he almost doesn’t want to answer in fear of saying something wrong, but his ego gets the better of him as he says, “He’s a big baby! He has to tell on everyone!”

"B-But I didn’t—"

“I told on you,” Haru declares. “Leave Makoto alone.”

A pin dropping could’ve been heard with the silence that follows. “Y-You told on us?” comes his reply and he stands up angrily. “Nanase, that was the wr-wrong…thing to…” An audible gulp leaves his mouth as he sees Haru narrow his eyes, standing in front of Makoto protectively. “Wh-Whatever. I’m leaving.”

Makoto blinks as he wonders why the boys are scrambling out of the area as if their lives depend on it.

"Makoto?"

The brunet looks at his Haru, who kneels down beside him. “Are you okay?”

"I’m fine, Haru-chan," Makoto says, tilting his head to the side as he attempts to muster up a smile. But the feeling of getting water dumped on his face hits him again at full blast and he feels like he’s suffocating. Tears build up in the corners of his eyes.

"You don’t need to act strong, Makoto," Haru grumbles, looking to the side. He can’t bear to see his friend sad - anything but that warm smile he was greeted with every day looked absolutely _unnatural_ and he hated it - but when a sob erupts from Makoto’s throat he turns back in worry and his eyes get big. “Makoto, don’t cry.”

"I-I was so scared… And Haru-chan wasn’t here to protect me…"

Now Haru feels guilty for being sick, though it’s not something he has control over.

He takes his sleeve and wipes at Makoto’s tears.

Then he leans forward and places a kiss to his eyelids.

"Don’t cry, Makoto."

The brunet stops at the action and looks up, and this time he really does try to put a genuine smile on his face. “Thank you, Haru-chan. But, um, should you be kissing me when you’re sick?”

Makoto gets sick the very next day.

_From ages 9-13, Haru kisses Makoto whenever he’s sad. **Kiss Count: 280**_

///

**(13 years old)**

Makoto holds a newspaper over his head as he speeds through the rain towards Haru’s home.

He’s dressed in black and his breaths are coming out in rapid spurts as he continuously pushes himself to go faster. The rain seems to be increasing the longer he runs and he’s getting soaked; his hair is strewn over his eyes and he can barely see. But he reaches Haru’s home in the end.

He lowers the paper from his head and sets it down outside the door. With a trembling sigh he slides the entrance open and is met with dim light, but he still makes out the figure of a male kneeling down beside a coffin, head bowed. Slowly he heads over to him.

"Haru…"

No response, but he doesn’t say anything else. He just waits.

It seems like an eternity before he hears a small, “Makoto.” The voice cracks though and the brunet feels his heart drop as Haru looks over at him with glistening eyes, holding so much emotion, but it’s emotion Makoto has never wanted to see.

"Haru, I’m sorry," he mumbles out, fingers wrapping around the other’s. "I know how much you loved her."

The raven says nothing.

“When are they…coming to get her…?”

“Soon.” And then Haru’s entire figure is trembling and sobs threaten to overtake him. He squeezes Makoto’s hand in an attempt to regain some composure but it’s all for naught as a heart-wrenching noise falls out of his mouth. He doesn’t want them to take her away. “They said I could have a few minutes with her.”

Before Makoto can say anything he feels Haru collide into him, fingers coiling around his clothes and digging into his skin. He feels his body shaking and registers a damp feeling spreading across his chest and it’s with a gloomy thought that he realizes Haru is crying onto him.

"Haru…"

"She’s gone, Makoto."

"I—"

"I feel like I’m being left alone."

"You’re—"

"I don’t want to be alone."

Makoto goes mute and lets Haru sob, threading his fingers through his hair. His own eyes begin to sting with tears but he doesn’t let them flow, wanting to remain strong for Haru. When he feels the other begin to quiet down he gently backs up and says, “You’re not going to be alone, Haru. You still have your parents, and you still have me.”

Haru doesn’t seem to react much at the mention of his parents but he stiffens a bit at the mention of his friend. He looks up at Makoto with uncertainty.

"I promise, Haru." And those words wipe away the hesitancy in the raven’s eyes. "I promise."

With that, he presses a kiss to Haru’s forehead.

_From ages 13-15, whenever Makoto feels as if Haru is lonely, he reminds him he’s not with a kiss. **Kiss Count: 330**_

///

**(15 years old)**

Haru really wants to bang his head against his desk.

It’s Valentine’s Day and the majority of the girls from his grade are crowded around Makoto, showering him in compliments and chocolates and googly eyes. He wants to tell them to leave but he can’t, because what would be his reason?

_He’s mine. Get away._

He can’t say that.

So instead he sits there and sighs as Makoto accepts every single gift with a smile and a blush. A few side glances are sneaked in when he thinks the brunet isn’t looking and he can feel his annoyance rising every time he does. He huffs.

Makoto looks his way almost immediately. His eyes lock with Haru’s and he furrows his brows in questioning.

Haru turns away before his facial expressions can be read.

The bell rings and school finishes. Makoto had promised to take him to the community pool earlier that day, so the raven is quick to get to his feet and grab Makoto’s hand, pulling him out of the door. He can hear girls echoing goodbye’s behind them and, of course, Makoto is responding to each one.

_At least now they won’t bother us._

But Haru’s wrong. As he swims laps around the pool, Makoto hasn’t even stripped out of his clothes yet. A group of girls had followed them and continued to lay their affections on the larger teen, and _how many boxes of chocolates was Makoto even going to get today?_

Haru frowns. He makes his way over to the pool’s edge and props his shoulders up on it, watching the group with narrow eyes. Makoto turns around once again to meet Haru’s gaze and this time a knowing look appears on his face, so he excuses himself from his fans and heads over to the boy.

Haru feels himself relax.

A certain girl, though, is too enthusiastic. She launches herself at the brunet and extends her chocolate-bearing hands and the action has Makoto stumbling back into the pool with a yelp as he goes under.

"…Oops."

Makoto emerges from the water with a large gulp of air, brushing wet locks from his eyes. Haru quickly makes his way over to him but not before shooting a glare at the girl.

"I-I’m so sorry!"

"It’s okay," Makoto laughs breathlessly. He places his hands on the edge of the pool and pulls himself out, uniform sticking to his body and drops cascading down his face and onto his chest. Haru can clearly hear the soft gasps coming from the back.

"Oh, Makoto-kun, let me help you dry off!"

“Makoto-kun, here’s a towel!”

"Makoto-kun, you should change your clothes!"

 _It’s like a swarm_ , Haru thinks to himself as Makoto gets surrounded by girls, practically being pulled off in another direction. A certain feeling swells in his chest at the sight and he makes his own way out of the pool and heads over to his friend, who’s repeating, “No, it’s okay!” and “Really, I’m fine!”

He stops in front of him and at this, everyone backs off slightly. “Makoto.”

"Yes, Haru?" Makoto asks when he’s able to move about freely, and when he turns his head he feels a set of fingers lock around him and pull him close.

Makoto’s eyes widen as Haru kisses him. It’s so forceful but he can’t help but love it, because Haru’s lips are pressing against his and they’re as warm as he’s ever imagined them to be and _oh it feels nice._

"You’re my Makoto," says Haru against his lips.

_From ages 15-16, Haru gives Makoto a kiss when he gets jealous. (Un)fortunately, this happens a lot. **Kiss Count: 450**_

///

**(16 years old)**

"Onii-chan, tell us a scary story!"

"Yeah, tell us!"

"E-Eh, I don’t think that’s a good idea," Makoto gulps. His family is on a camping trip and, of course, they’d brought Haru along. About an hour ago his parents had retired to their tent so Haru and Makoto were given the task of watching the siblings.

"Aww!" Ren pouts. "But on a camping trip you’re _supposed_ to tell scary stories!”

Ran nods her head in agreement. “It’s the law, I think.”

Makoto raises his brow at this and Haru chuckles under his breath, an action that makes the brunet’s heart flutter each and every single time. He pulls up the blanket that covers them as a chill runs over his spine and smiles at Haru, but that quickly disappears when he sees the mischievous glint in his eyes.

"I’ll tell you a scary story."

The twins look at each other with sparkling eyes before launching their fists into the air with a scream. Makoto whines like a lost puppy.

"But Haru…"

"Shut up, Makoto."

He then leans close to the fire and begins his tale. It doesn’t help Makoto any that his voice is naturally soft and quiet; it’s making the story scarier than necessary. But then Haru really starts to get into it, raising his voice at certain times and thumping his leg against the ground at others.

"But then, she went outside to check…"

"She’s so dumb! You’re supposed to stay inside and call the police!"

"Ren, be quiet! Let Haru-chan finish!"

"And…"

Haru trails off and the twins lean closer. Makoto leans back.

Then the raven snaps a branch from under him and the twins shriek. Makoto’s yelp almost overshadows it and he presses his face into the cover. But then he feels something cup his chin and bring his head up and he’s met with soft lips, moving slowly in apology.

Haru pulls back quickly and continues the story, leaving Makoto in a daze.

Then a minute later he snaps a branch again, and when the twins turn their heads in terror he lands another peck on Makoto’s lips.

"I’m sorry for scaring you," he murmurs, squeezing Makoto’s hand.

_That night, Makoto and Haru shared a lot of hidden kisses. **Kiss Count: 470**_

~~~

"She said she went to a wedding and it was," Ran stretches her arms out to her side, "this big."

"Woah," Ren breathes. "That’s a big wedding."

"Mhm! And she told me all the words that you say. So that’s why we’re all here today!" Makoto and Haru purse their lips as Ran points a finger at them. "We’re going to have a wedding and you two will be the bride and the groom!"

"Now wait a minute, Ran," Makoto tries to negotiate, fumbling on his words. "Why don’t you have a wedding for your stuffed animals?"

"Too boring!"

"What about you and Haru?"

"Not right!"

Makoto sighs. “Why isn’t it right?”

"Because the two people who get married are supposed to be the ones that love each other the most," she says, putting her hands on her hips. "And that’s you and Haru-chan."

"E-Eh…"

A blush spreads across Makoto’s cheeks at the words and he can’t seem to make sentences anymore. Meanwhile, Haru’s face is passive as always, but even then there’s a little something in his eyes and he fidgets where he’s sitting.

"I guess…it’s okay…"

"H-Haru!"

The older teen turns to Makoto. “It’s just play, right? Let’s make them happy.”

Ran giggles. “So it’s settled then! Onii-chan, Haru-chan, please stand on either side of me! Ren, go sit down like you’re an audience or something.”

Everyone takes their positions and Makoto could swear he’s red up to his ears. He feels his body become warmer when Ran tells them to hold hands and Haru quickly slips his into Makoto’s palm and holds them there.

"Dearly beloved, we are he— I mean, gathered here today to… Uh… Marry them."

Makoto can hear a low hum building in Haru’s chest.

"So we’re gonna marry Nanase Haruka-chan and Tachibana Onii-chan, whose actual name is Makoto."

This time Makoto lets out a small laugh but stops when Ran swats his arm.

"These two love each other very much. But uh, wait— Actually, I think you guys are supposed to talk about how much you love each other. Onii-chan, go first."

"Why me?" he squeaks.

Ran narrows her eyes and Makoto lets out a sigh. “Fine. Um, Haru… I…” He fumbles for words and looks down at the floor, but Ran grabs his face and tilts it up so he’s looking at Haru. The raven is staring at him, waiting. “I appreciate that you always protect me, and uh, I’m always relaxed when I’m with you. Even though you don’t say much I still feel like we’re always talking and — Wait that sounded stupid — What I mean is that we understand each other and…” He trails off at Haru’s widening eyes and realizes he’s probably said more than he needs to. “That’s it.”

"Mhm, mhm, very valid reasons," Ren nods, crossing his arms.

"Now it’s Haru-chan’s turn!"

Haru chews at his bottom lip and looks to the side with a huff, cheeks painted red as he grumbles out, “What you said.”

"Haru-chan, you can’t do that! Start over!"

The raven sighs in defeat. “I feel relaxed when I’m with Makoto, too. He always drags me out of the house and I guess it makes me feel less lonely.” He clears his throat. “That’s it.”

"Haru…"

"Beautiful!" Ran giggles. "Now, by the power invested in me by… Well that’s not important, I declare you married! Now kiss."

Makoto frowns. “Ran, I don’t think that’s how it—”

But he’s cut short by a palm brushing against his cheek and a kiss. Makoto feels his cheeks heat up again - he can’t believe he’s kissing Haru in front of his siblings - but Haru doesn’t seem to mind at all. Their lips linger on each other’s for a few seconds before they’re pulling back.

That day, Haru spends the night.

After Makoto puts Ren to bed, the raven shuffles into the twins’ room with Ran in his arms and lays her down.

Haru’s hand lifts to brush away the strands of hair over Ran’s forehead and he places a small kiss above her nose. The action is simple but Makoto’s heart swells as he leans a shoulder against the door frame and watches quietly, having come back into the room to check on them. Still oblivious to his audience, Haru takes the sheets into his grasp and pulls them over the twins, making sure the entirety of their bodies are covered before getting to his feet. When he turns and spots Makoto, his blue eyes widen behind a veil of raven hair.

"Makoto…"

"Let’s go to sleep now, ne, Haru?"

"…Un."

When the boys reach the bedroom, Makoto grabs a pillow and a blanket, setting them down on the futon beside his bed. Haru clambers in wordlessly. His eyes follow Makoto as the boy moves throughout the room to switch the light off before sliding into his own bed.

"Goodnight, Haru."

"Goodnight."

A silence pierces the air and Haru picks up on the steady breaths of his friend. His eyes lift upwards and fall at his chest, rising and dipping. Makoto’s mouth is slightly open and his hair brackets his face; a sense of calm washes over Haru just by watching.

Slowly, he throws the blankets off of himself and gets to his knees. A leg lifts up onto the mattress and the rest of his body follows as he slips under the covers. Arms snake around Makoto’s waist and he presses his face into the brunet’s neck, being met with such an aura of warmth that he inhales as if he could suck it in.

He feels Makoto stir. The Tachibana’s eyes flutter open and he looks down, his brows rising almost instantly as he sees jet black hair in front of him. “H-Haru?”

He doesn’t answer. Instead he fights the reddening of his cheeks by digging his fingertips into Makoto’s shirt.

Makoto can’t help but smile at the action, feeling the enormous amount of heat pulsating from an embarrassed Haru. “Do you want to sleep here tonight?”

At first there’s no response, but then he picks up on the smallest of nods as Haru removes his face from the boy’s skin. Hesitantly, he looks up and captures Makoto’s gaze.

"That’s fine with me, Haru," the boy chuckles. "You could’ve said so at first."

"Shut up," comes his grumble of a reply, but he doesn’t look away. Instead, as his heart thumps rapidly against his ribcage, he elevates his head just a tiny bit to lay a chaste kiss on Makoto’s lips. Before the boy can respond he dips his head again and presses it into Makoto’s neck, harder than before.

They sleep in each other’s arms.

_Haru and Makoto share a lot of kisses that day, and even more the entire year. **Kiss Count: 590**_

///

**(17 years old)**

It’s their second day training on the islands and everyone has just finished eating. The sun is beginning to set and, even though Nagisa wants to stay up late, Makoto, Rei, and Haru are too tired and opt to go to sleep. Gou and Miho wave goodbye before heading to their rooms.

"Alright, who sleeps with who?" Nagisa belts.

Almost immediately, Haru’s voice rings out. “Me and Makoto. Final.”

"I figured as much," Nagisa sighs. "I guess that means I have to sleep with Rei-chan…"

Completely offended, Rei pushes his glasses up his nose. “I still have yet to know what’s wrong with that, Nagisa-kun!”

Makoto laughs at the interaction but stops when he feels something tug at his hands. He wordlessly follows Haru into their tent and watches as the raven takes out his pillow and smooths out his covers, climbing beneath them. Makoto does the same.

"…Are you asleep?" Haru asks after a moment’s silence.

"No, I’m still awake."

"Okay."

"You’re not tired, Haru?"

"I am."

He furrows his brows. “Then go to sleep.”

"I can’t."

"How come?"

"I’m afraid."

Makoto lets the words sink in before sitting up. “Afraid?”

Haru’s gaze doesn’t shift from the top of the tent and his hands are on his stomach. He nods.

"Of what?"

"I’m afraid I’ll wake up and you won’t be here."

The larger teen blinks, just barely registering the far-off look in Haru’s eyes. “Is this— Is this about yesterday, when I almost—?”

"Yes."

With a sigh, Makoto descends back to his pillow. “Haru, it’s fine. You don’t need to worry, I’m right here.”

The raven finally decides to turn his head and capture Makoto’s gaze. “No, it’s not fine,” he says and his tone is forceful. “I almost lost you.”

"Haru, I—"

"If I hadn’t woken up, you and Rei would’ve been gone." This time he turns his entire body. "I wouldn’t have had my Makoto anymore. I would’ve woken up and you wouldn’t have been there. So I don’t want to take my eyes off of you until we leave."

Makoto doesn’t know what to say. Even though he wants Haru to get some rest, he can’t muster up the energy to argue with him so he says, “Whatever you want, Haru.”

The older teen lets out the breath he’s been holding and scoots closer to Makoto, wrapping his arms around his frame. The tip of his nose touches Makoto’s neck and the smell that surrounds him has him digging his fingertips into the cloth, not in such a way that it causes pain but in such a way that shows he’s terrified to let go. Because he’s not going to let Makoto slip away again.

He feels a kiss on his forehead and looks up to green. “You really should try and relax, Haru.”

The raven scowls.

"Please?"

"I’ll relax when we leave," he repeats. And before Makoto can argue with him he captures his lips.

_Haru never wants to let Makoto go. He shows that with his kisses. **Kiss Count: 620**_

~~~

"Can you come over later, Haru?"

"Rin already asked me to go somewhere with him."

"Oh, that’s fine."

"Here, I’ll tell him that—"

"No, it’s okay, Haru. Have fun."

Makoto snaps his phone shut with a sigh and leans his head back against his bedroom wall, closing his eyes. He’s glad that Rin’s their friend again - seeing the entire team happy was just about the greatest thing - but it also means that Haru divides his time between him and the redhead. And after years of spending all his moments with Haru, something starts to ache in his chest when he thinks about that changing.

Not that it would change, Makoto thinks. Nothing in the world could change what they’d built up since they were just little kids. Nothing.

So maybe, he thinks, it’s that he’s just being a little selfish.

Maybe, he thinks, he just loves Haru too much.

And with that, Makoto crawls underneath his covers and closes his eyes.

His sleep is disturbed just a few minutes later at the sound of someone knocking on his bedroom door. He groans softly as he sits up and is about to open it up when he remembers that his family is out of town and aren’t expected to be back until tomorrow night. The thought sends shivers down his spine as he imagines the worst-case scenario and his eyes dart to his window as he wonders just how fast he can climb out.

"Makoto."

A smooth voice breaks him from his silly thoughts and it takes him a second to realize who it belongs to. He jumps out of bed and opens the door to find azure peering into his room.

The look on Makoto’s face is nothing short of confusion. “Haru? I thought you had plans with Rin.”

"I cancelled."

"What? Why?"

Haru brings his sleeve up to his mouth and softly coughs into it, a smirk playing at the edge of his lips.

"You… You lied to Rin?"

The raven shrugs. “I wanted to see Makoto. He’d probably just ask me to race him, anyway.” Then Haru pushes past the brunet and sits on his bed, shrugging of his jacket and placing it on the floor. Makoto can’t help but smile at how comfortable he looks.

"He won’t be happy with you when he finds out," Makoto says, sitting down beside Haru.

"Who says he’ll find out?"

He chuckles. “Ah, you’re right.”

Haru purses his lips and looks Makoto right in the eyes and, though it’s never bothered him before, the Tachibana can’t help but feel a little uncomfortable under his scrutinizing gaze. He sees Haru open and close his mouth about a dozen times, searching for some cluster of words to spill out.

And then he finally finds them.

"Makoto, I don’t want you to feel lonely."

"Eh?"

"On the phone, I could tell you were upset," Haru explains. "But you said it was fine. Don’t say that if it’s not true."

"I— I was really okay with it, Haru." But when the other raises a brow and wordlessly challenges what he said, Makoto follows up with, "…I guess maybe I was a little upset."

"And you should’ve told me." He sighs in annoyance and tilts his head, placing it on Makoto’s shoulder. "I think you’re forgetting that I’d always choose time with you, too."

Makoto rubs at the back of his neck and looks down. “You’re right. I’m sorry.”

"You should be. Trying to lie to me."

Then Haru leans up and Makoto meets him halfway as they feel the pressure of the other’s lips on theirs. They both sigh in content and Haru reaches up to place his hand on Makoto’s other shoulder, the brunet setting his palm on Haru’s cheek. A tongue swipes across his bottom lip and then Haru says, “You’re too selfless. Be a little more selfish.”

_That year, Makoto was really selfish. **Kiss Count: 750**_

///

**(18 years old)**

"Goodbye, everyone! Thank you!"

Makoto waves at Rei, Nagisa, Rin, and Gou as they leave Haru’s residence. They had just thrown him a birthday party and after 3 hours of Nagisa screaming and taking all the cake, the day had ended. Makoto closes the door and leans against it with a sigh of relief.

"Do you need some help, Haru?"

"I’m almost done," the raven says as he picks up the last of the plates and puts them in the sink.

Makoto waits until Haru’s got everything cleaned up and then he steps away from the door. “I should probably head home now, then.”

"Wait."

Haru walks over to Makoto and grabs his hand, leading him over to the couch and pushing him down on it. He holds up a finger to signal _Stay here_ then rushes down the hallway and makes a turn. The brunet can do nothing but blink as he watches him speed off.

It’s not long before Haru comes back with something held behind him. “I didn’t give you a present earlier,” he lets out, clearing his throat.

"Eh? Haru, you didn’t have to get me anything, this party was—"

"Shut up."

And then he extends his arms and a small carving lay there on his palms.

Makoto grabs it and turns it around in his hands, eyes widening with every detail that springs up. It was of an orca and a dolphin, their bodies curled in such a way that resembles a heart and their snouts touching as if in a kiss. This must’ve taken him forever, Makoto thinks, and the thought of Haru spending a large amount of time on him is enough to burst his heart.

"Haru…"

Makoto looks up and sees his friend turned to the side, lips in a pout as a blush spreads over his cheek. He side glances at the brunet to gauge his reaction but then his eyes flit away again.

He can’t help but laugh, and after setting the carving to his right he stands up and envelopes Haru in a hug. His face buries into the other’s hair as he continuously strings out words of thanks.

Haru jolts a bit at the contact. But the longer Makoto hugs him, the warmer he feels, and so he curls his fingers around the sleeves of his shirt, burying his face into the crook of his arm. He inhales lightly.

Then he feels Makoto pull back and so he does, too. But that loss of contact is quickly replaced by a cupping of his chin. Haru’s eyes get wide and flicker up to forest green, filled with nerves but still sparkling with excitement. Makoto leans down. Haru goes up.

The kiss is short and sweet.

When they pull back, Makoto places another one to Haru’s eyelids as his lids flutter closed.

"I’m thankful you’re here, Makoto," comes Haru’s grumble, laced with shyness.

"I’m glad I got to spend another year with you, Haru."

A light enters the raven’s eyes at the words. “You’ll spend a lot more with me, won’t you?”

"Of course," he laughs. "As many as you want."

The corners of Haru’s lips then pull upwards and he says, “I don’t think you should go home tonight.”

_Makoto doesn’t. **Kiss Count: 825**_

~~~

"Where does it hurt?"

"Haru, it’s fine, really!"

"Tell me."

"It’s just a small bruise, nothing big," Makoto chuckles, though his pained wince gives it away once he steps forward. He really should’ve been paying attention to the pole in front of him while they were talking home.

"Where?" Haru repeats.

"My waist. But it’s— Haru!”

The boy pays no attention to him as he moves to hover over Makoto, the other having to bend as his back falls to the mattress. He watches as Haru slowly lifts his shirt and tugs down on his sweatpants, revealing a bluish circle right above his leg. “It looks like it hurts.”

"It doesn’t hurt that bad. I just wish we had some ice."

As the words leave his mouth he feels a cool breath fan against his skin and he jolts at the contact. Shivers wave through his body and he opens his eyes to see Haru’s mouth _extremely_ close to his waist.

"Better?"

"Y-Yeah…"

And then a kiss is placed on the mark. All of the coolness that had been there is immediately replaced by warmth. The pressure has Makoto biting his lips but a few seconds later he’s sighing out in relief as the pain gets drawn out and his bruise stops aching.

Problem is, with the removal of the pain, with Haru so dangerously close to his crotch, something else comes in its stead.

_Haru took care of it. **Kiss Count: 855**_

///

**(19 years old)**

Haru steps off of the train once the doors slide open. His hand grasps the blue scarf around his neck and, when seeing his breaths coming out in small white clouds, brings it up to cover his mouth. His bag is flung over his shoulder and he looks up.

Green locks with blue almost instantly.

Makoto is standing back against a light post, a heavy jacket on as he wears a sheepish smile on his face. He holds his hand up to send a small wave.

Haru doesn’t know what comes over him but his feet start clambering along the pavement as he runs up to his childhood friend. Makoto’s eyes widen at the advance but he doesn’t move away, instead taking many steps back when the raven crashes into him. He grabs his arms to steady the both of them but Haru doesn’t budge, face pressed into the brunet’s chest and fingers coiling along the fabric of his clothes.

"Haru…"

"Makoto," comes a soft voice, volume at that of a whisper. "I missed you. A lot."

"Haru, I… I missed you too. Did you have fun visiting your parents?"

"It would’ve been a lot more fun if you’d come along."

"They wanted to spend time with you, not you _and_ me,” Makoto chuckles.

"Don’t care," he pouts. The childish look he sports on his face tugs at Makoto’s heartstrings because _oh god Haru’s so cute._

The both of them stand there. Haru’s blue eyes glisten as he looks up at familiar green and his heart jumps in his chest. How had he survived this long without that warm gaze? Without that smile he so very loved? Sure, he got to talk to Makoto on the phone but it didn’t even come close to being with him.

His lips twitch as a smile threatens to present itself.

Makoto does smile. “You seem very happy.”

"I am happy."

He reaches up and grabs at the collar of Makoto’s shirt, standing on his toes to meet him halfway and plant a kiss. He practically sighs into Makoto’s mouth when a sense of sweet familiarity washes over him and it has his head spinning. He doesn’t hesitate to deepen the kiss and thread his fingers through Makoto’s hair, whining when the brunet pulls back.

"We’re in public, Haru," Makoto reminds him, cheeks pink.

“Who cares?” Haru snorts and moves his head forward to attempt another kiss. A scowl presents itself when Makoto holds him back.

"Let’s go to your house and unpack your things, okay?"

Haru sighs in defeat. “Fine, we’ll go back to my house. But we’re not unpacking anything.”

_They don’t unpack anything. **Kiss Count: 920**_

///

**(20 years old)**

"Makoto…"

"Haru…"

The two stumble into Haru’s room and collapse onto the bed, their muffled groans and sighs echoing throughout the entire building. Makoto had been in Tokyo for a month taking part in a program for his studies and Haru hadn’t been able to visit him once. It took every ounce of self control he had not to jump on the brunet when he picked him up from the train station.

Haru’s fingers are quick to unbutton his shirt and he throws it off into the corner of his room. Makoto’s is next.

The moment the clothing between them is gone, Makoto takes Haru’s face into his hands and presses their lips together. It’s sloppy and wet but so perfect and the string of saliva connecting their mouths when they part for air darkens both of their eyes as they go in for more.

"I missed you so much, Haru," Makoto mumbles against his lips.

"Mmm." The raven arches off the bed and brushes against Makoto’s crotch, sending shivers down his spine. "I missed you too."

Makoto dedicates the next minute to lining every inch of Haru’s body with open-mouthed kisses, sending the other into a frenzy. Every swipe of his lips leaves a burning trail and has Haru increasing his pants. There is a certain spot on his side that, when Makoto kisses, has Haru shooting his knee up. It almost hits Makoto’s head and when he looks at Haru with confusion, the raven mutters, “That tickled.”

Makoto laughs. But Haru’s not quite ready for the mood to be ruined yet, so he leans up and grabs Makoto’s face, staring directly into his eyes. Lust clouds over them.

"I want you. Now."

_There’s not a place on their bodies they don’t kiss each other. **Kiss Count: 980**_

///

**(21 years old)**

"You have chocolate on your neck."

Makoto and Haru are lying down on the couch, a movie playing on the TV. Haru has his back pressed against Makoto’s chest and his head is on his arm, but upon Makoto’s words he turns and says, “So take it off.”

He swipes it off with his finger and brings it to his mouth.

"Today was a productive day, ne, Haru?"

"It would’ve been more productive if you hadn’t burnt the cake."

"I guess," Makoto says with a sheepish smile. "I have a question for you."

"Hm?"

“Would you go somewhere with me tomorrow?”

Haru raises a brow. Usually Makoto just dragged him off wherever; he never asked first. “Where?”

“I can’t tell you.”

"Why not?"

"Secret." He kisses Haru’s nose. "But I promise you’ll like it."

The raven lets out a sigh and turns his head. Blood rises to his cheeks. “Fine. But let me sleep or else I’ll be too tired to go.”

"Of course."

Kiss.

"Makoto."

“Sorry, sorry.”

Kiss.

"Makoto, what did I say?"

"But Haru’s so cute…"

"Don’t say that."

Kiss.

Haru groans. “Makoto, if you keep kissing me, I can’t sleep.”

_Haru can’t sleep. **Kiss Count: 999**_

~~~

"When you said you were going to take me somewhere, I didn’t imagine it’d be at 7 o’clock in the morning," Haru mutters into the scarf around his neck. He’s shuffling down the street behind Makoto, his hands shoved into his coat pockets and his face flushed pink from the cold.

"I know, but if we go any later it’ll be crowded."

"What’ll be crowded?"

"You’ll see."

Haru rolls his eyes but says no more on the matter. The pure look of euphoria on Makoto’s face is enough to ease him.

His hand is taken and he’s guided down a familiar path; he sees they’re heading towards the ocean. But why would Makoto take him there? And at this hour? Makoto notices that Haru’s already figured out their destination but laughs at the uncertainty in his eyes. “You’ll see, don’t worry.”

"I’m not worried," Haru says, and he’s not. He’s just really confused.

They step onto the sand and make their way over to where ocean meets earth. Makoto stops right at the shoreline and breathes out a sigh.

"Alright, we’re here, so what do you want?" Haru huffs, turning to look at his lover. He notices that the euphoria that had completely overtaken his features just a minute ago is now replaced by a tense expression, and he notices Makoto is more jumpy than usual. "…Makoto?"

"Um," he begins, "Haru, I love you a lot."

"I love you, too," he draws out, an arch in his brow.

"And you’ve always been there for me, you know."

Haru’s heart sinks as the worst thought possible clouds his mind. His next words come out in a bit of a rush and are a little too high in pitch. “Makoto, what’s wrong? Are you going away?”

"Going away? Of course no—" He turns towards Haru and sees the sheer panic in his eyes, and so he flings his arms wildly at the boy. "No, no, Haru! I’m not leaving!"

"Then what’s wrong?" Haru asks, tone hard.

"I…" Makoto gulps and crouches down. Haru is just about to ask again when he sees the brunet perch himself upright on one knee.

Haru’s eyes widen almost instantly.

"I’ve tried making my speech more impressive than from that time we were sixteen," he chuckles nervously. "But the main point of it is still the same. I don’t think I’d be the same person today if I didn’t have Haru by my side. I still need someone to protect me and I’m glad it’s the been the same person for all these years." He hears Haru’s breath hitch but doesn’t stop. Still, it’s like everything he had rehearsed for this moment was slipping out of his brain. "I can’t think of someone who makes me happier than you, and you’re supposed to spend the rest of your life with someone who makes you happy, right?"

Haru nods slowly, blue eyes glistening.

"So, even if it can’t really happen yet, I guess you can just take this as some sort of a promise. But uh…" Makoto’s fingers shake as he reaches into his coat and pulls out a velvet box, flipping open the top and extending it towards Haru. "Will you marry me?"

Haru’s eyes dart from the ring, to Makoto, to the ring, and back to Makoto. A smile rolls onto his lips. “Idiot, you know what the answer is.”

"Could you still say it?" he laughs breathlessly.

"Of course I’ll marry you," Haru answers. "Nagisa says we have been for a long time anyway, right?"

"Right," Makoto nods, getting to his feet. He takes the ring from the box and slips it onto Haru’s fingers - which takes a while since his hand is now shaking very violently - and then looks at it.

_The ring is on his hand._

_He said yes._

_I get to spend forever with Haru._

_Oh my god, I get to spend forever with Haru._

He feels a finger dance across his cheek to wipe at tears he hadn’t even known were there. “You’re crying,” Haru says softly.

"Why wouldn’t I be? I get to spend forever with Haru." He wraps his arms around the raven’s waist.

"I get to spend forever with Makoto."

And then they smile as they bring their lips together once more.

**_Kiss Count: 1000_ **


End file.
